Bella et un tueur en série
by Madisson
Summary: Bella se voit dans l'obligation de passer quelques jours seule, à la villa, Edward et le reste de la famille devant se rendre en Alaska. Le premier soir, peu après avoir regardé un film d'horreur, Bella entend un bruit, à l'étage. Une fenêtre a été brisée. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la villa...


**OS Bella et un tueur en série**

Bella est humaine.

POV Bella

Edward était parti la veille, avec toute sa famille. Une affaire urgente au sujet dont je ne savais rien, chez les Denalis. Edward avait essayé de rester près de moi, prétextant que j'étais incapable de ne pas me mettre en danger, sans sa présence, mais Carlisle lui avait fait comprendre que j'étais assez grande pour passer trois jours seule, surtout qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Il était donc parti, à contrecœur. Il m'avait laissé un portable et m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler au moindre petit problème. Il m'avait aussi fait promettre de ne pas prendre la voiture, de ne pas sortir seule loin de Forks et de ne pas rester près d'outils tranchants. Il avait aussi insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aille voir Jacob, pendant son absence. J'avais cédé à tous ses caprices, lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans le mien et posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comment pouvais-je lui résister ?

oOo

Je me trouvais maintenant seule, dans la grande maison des Cullen, ma future famille. Je m'ennuyai fermement. J'allumai la télé et zappai les chaînes les unes après les autres. Je tombai sur un film d'horreur et ne le regardai que d'un œil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en regardai un, mais ce n'était pas des films dont je raffolais. La mort du dernier personnage marqua le début du générique de fin. J'allai dans la cuisine et me préparai une tartine à la pâte de chocolat. Je la mangeais quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, à l'étage. Je me redressai et me dirigeai en direction du bruit, intriguée, lorsque je remarquai des bruits de pas. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Je me précipitai dans le salon, attrapai le portable, avant d'aller chercher un couteau à viande, dans la cuisine. J'allai dans la salle de bains et fermai la porte à clé. Je m'assis, essayant de rester le plus cachée possible, et composai le numéro de portable d'Edward. Les pas se rapprochaient de la pièce. L'intrus savait-il que je me trouvais là ? Des séries de bips retentirent dans le téléphone. Pourquoi Edward ne répondait-il pas ? Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte. Enfin, Edward décrocha.

-Oui, Bella ?

-Edward, murmurai-je ?

-Bella ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi parles-tu si doucement ?

-Edward, écoute-moi…

-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il, bon Dieu ?

-Il y a…

-Quoi, Bella, quoi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

Un grand coup fut porté contre la porte de la salle de bain, la faisant trembler, me faisant sursauter et pousser un cri. Mes mains tremblaient. Je reportai le portable à mon oreille.

-BELLA ! Enferme-toi dans une pièce. Trouve de quoi te défendre. Nous arrivons tout de suite.

-Edward, aide-moi !

-Appelle Jacob ! Explique-lui tout.

Un autre cou fut porté contre la porte, plus violent que le premier. Sursautant une nouvelle fois, je lâchai le téléphone dans les toilettes, le rendant inutilisable. Je paniquai. Je savais qu'avec quelques coups comme ça, encore, la porte ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte que j'avais encore le couteau dans mes mains. Je savais cependant que je ne serai pas capable de me défendre contre l'intrus et préférai m'enfuir de cette pièce pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Me trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, je décidai de quitter la pièce par la fenêtre. J'ouvris cette dernière et me glissai dehors.

Il faisait nuit et ma peur ne fit que se renforcer. A l'intérieur de la villa, il y avait de la lumière alors que, maintenant, j'allai devoir m'enfoncer dans la forêt obscure, seule, en pyjama, sans chaussure, poursuivie par un fou furieux sorti de Dieu sait où.

N'ayant pas le choix, ne voulant pas mourir – ou pire – j'affrontai ma peur et me mis à courir. Au même moment, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain sortir de ses gonds. Je me dépêchai mais je me savais suivie et accélérai l'allure, tout en ne sachant pas où je me rendais. J'aurai été clairement incapable de revenir sur mes pas, s'il l'avait fallu. Je ne voyais plus les lumières de la villa et les rayons de la lune ne parvenaient pas à traverser l'épaisse couche de feuilles, au dessus de ma tête.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je m'accroupis derrière un arbre au tronc large, à bout de souffle, souffrant d'un point de côté. Je remarquai avec horreur que mes pieds, nus, étaient en sang. J'entendis les pas se rapprocher et je tentai tant bien que mal de garder une respiration régulière et silencieuse. Mon poursuivant laissa échapper un juron étouffé et pris une direction au hasard, s'éloignant de moi par lui-même.

Quand je ne l'entendis plus, je repris ma route en sens inverse. Du moins, je l'espérai. Plus de vingt minutes plus tard, je sortis de la forêt. Je me trouvais sur la route qui me menait au petit chemin privé, menant lui-même à la maison des Cullen. Je courrai le long de la route, essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible.

De ma main droite, je serrai instinctivement plus fort le couteau, lorsque le brouillard se leva. Du brouillard, il ne manquait plus que cela. J'étais enfin sortie de la forêt, pouvait enfin me repérer avec la lumière que dégageait la lune, mais ce maudit brouillard venait me rendre la tâche plus difficile, comme ne souhaitant pas que je vive.

J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée, terrifiée. Mon corps était pris de tremblements incessants. Mes nerfs étaient à bout et des flots de larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Alors que je pensais que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire, un murmure, un faible murmure me parvint aux oreilles, et cela me glaça le sang.

-Tu n'es pas loin, je le sais. Je me rapproche de toi. Pauvre enfant. Tu n'as encore rien vu de la vie, mais tu vas mourir. Quel dommage… Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce sera rapide et presque sans douleur.

Le murmure venait de derrière moi. L'homme m'avait retrouvée et il me suivait. Je me remis à courir le plus vite possible, essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans un quelconque obstacle. Il fallait que je regagne la maison. Il fallait que je gagne du temps car Edward allait arriver. A pied, il serait là d'ici quelques minutes, une petite heure. Il me fallait une heure, il fallait que je tienne une toute petite heure. Soixante minutes. Je regardais ma montre, et vis qu'il était vingt-trois heures vingt-six. A minuit vingt-six, tout serait fini, j'en étais certaine. Si le tueur ne m'avait pas mis la main dessus, Edward aurait fait le chemin depuis l'Alaska et m'aurait rejointe, me sauvant.

Une heure. Il fallait que je tienne encore une heure. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je refusais à même l'idée mais combien y avait-il réellement de chance que j'arrive rester entière autant de temps ?

Au loin, je vis la maison. J'allai entrer et m'enfermer, je ne sais encore où. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me précipitai à l'étage. J'avais mal, j'étais épuisée. Une heure, moins d'une heure, à présent. Je m'enfermai dans notre chambre, à Edward et à moi, et découvris, avec horreur, la fenêtre brisée. C'était par ici, qu'il était entré, montant par l'arbre qui se trouvait proche.

Je ressortis et entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Pourquoi étais-je revenue à l'intérieur ? J'étais piégée. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de sortir, me trouvant à l'étage. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de mes beaux-parents, sachant que leur fenêtre se trouvait éloignée d'un quelconque objet permettant à ce psychopathe d'entrer. Il n'y avait que la porte comme seule entrée. Je fermai à clé, derrière moi et me cachai derrière le lit, sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne puisse entrer. Je regardai ma montre et remarquai qu'il était à peine plus de minuit. Plus que vingt minutes. Je n'avais malheureusement plus vingt minutes.

Des coups furent portés contre la porte de la chambre. Je sursautai à chaque fois, mes larmes redoublant. J'allai mourir. Jamais je ne reverrai Edward, son sourire, ses yeux…

-Tu n'es pas très maligne. Tu as laissé du sang sur ton passage. Je sais où tu te trouves.

Mes pieds. Les blessures de mes pieds. Elles ne me faisaient pas vraiment souffrir, ma douleur étant contenue par ma peur, et, sûrement, par l'adrénaline.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, la porte vola en éclat. Je tenais fermement mon couteau, priant pour savoir m'en servir. L'homme entra. Il était tout à fait ordinaire, si l'on ne faisait pas attention à la haine se reflétant dans ses yeux et le sourire sadique pendu à son visage. Il me regarda, regarda l'arme que je tenais dans les mains et rigola. Je frissonnai, sachant que j'allai mourir dans quelques petites secondes.

Je me levai, et longeai le mur. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Alors qu'il essayait de m'attraper, je me jetai contre la porte. Il me retint, alors que je lui passai à côté. Il enserra ma taille, alors que j'essayai de me défendre. Il réussit à me retirer mon arme des mains, avant que je ne puisse l'utiliser et me poussa contre le lit de mes beaux-parents. Il se plaça au dessus de moi, plaçant le couteau sous ma gorge. Je hurlai et me débattis. Il tira ma tête en arrière.

-Rapide et pratiquement sans douleur.

Je sentis la lame appuyer contre ma peau. Puis, tout se passa très vite. En premier lieu, le poids qu'il y avait sur mon corps fut dégagé. J'entendis quelqu'un dire mon nom et sentis deux bras froid me porter. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je me retrouvai presque instantanément dans le sous-sol très éclairé de la villa. On me posa sur quelque chose de mou. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus en danger.

-…moi, bon sang.

Je me retournai et découvris Edward, à deux doigts de me gifler pour que je revienne à moi. Edward ? C'était Edward qui m'avait sauvé ? Comment avait-il pu arriver aussi vite ? Ne fallait-il pas plus de temps pour venir depuis l'Alaska ?

Un bruit, provint d'en haut. Je m'affolai et me précipitai dans les bras de mon aimé. Il me serra contre lui, me murmurant de ne pas écouter ce qui allait suivre. J'entendis quelques noms de ma famille et des ordres. Je devinai qu'ils étaient tous arrivés. Alors, j'entendis des grognements, et, enfin, un cri de douleur. Edward mit ses mains contre mes oreilles, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour camoufler les bruits horribles des pièces du dessus.

Enfin, plus rien. Ne restaient comme son que mes sanglots de plus en plus gros, et de plus en plus bruyants. Carlisle, Alice et Esmée descendirent les marches des escaliers. Carlisle vint à ma rencontre. J'eus un mouvement de recul, lorsqu'il tenta de me toucher.

-Bella ? C'est Carlisle. Je souhaite seulement t'examiner.

Je le regardai, n'osant pas dire quoique ce soit.

-Bella, est-ce que tu as mal, quelque part ?

Maintenant qu'il m'y faisait repenser, oui, j'avais mal. Mal aux jambes d'avoir tant couru, mal aux pieds, de m'être tant pris de ronces et dans branches. J'avais mal au ventre, mais je ne doutais pas que cela soit psychologique. J'avais mal au cou. En y portant ma main, je sentis un léger liquide s'y déposer. Je la remontai contre mon visage et remarquai une légère trainée de sang. Je sentis Edward se raidir. Il tenta de me pousser légèrement mais je pris sa chemise et l'obligeai à me coller contre lui, à me garder dans ses bras, peu importe les conséquences, peu importe les efforts qu'il devait faire pour ne pas me tuer.

-Bella, ton sang… ton odeur…

Sa remarque n'eut pour résultat que de me faire m'agripper davantage à lui, passant mes mains autour de son cou et approcher mon visage du sien. Je le sentis arrêter de respirer et Carlisle tira très légèrement sur la manche de mon pyjama.

-Bella, il faut que je t'examine. Laisse-moi voir tes blessures !

Edward tenta de me faire lâcher prise. Je me remis à pleurer, refusant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je ne savais même pas si ce monstre était mort, où s'il ne suffisait que d'un rien pour qu'il se jette à nouveau sur moi.

-Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne lâche-t-elle pas Edward, demanda Esmée ?

-Elle est en état de choc.

Rosalie arriva avec Emmett. Jasper était resté près de mon agresseur, ne sachant sûrement pas s'il pouvait résister à l'odeur de mon sang. Emmett tenait la trousse d'urgence, que Carlisle devait maintenant avoir quotidiennement avec lui, depuis que je sortais avec son fils. Il la passa à son père, un regard de pitié pour moi. Carlisle en ressortit un sachet de comprimés et m'en tendit deux.

Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Je voyais qu'il me les tendait, je voyais qu'il voulait que je les prenne, mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus. Il les passa à Edward et lui demanda de me les faire avaler. Edward les plaça dans ma bouche et je les avalai difficilement. Ma tête me tourna rapidement et je tombai lourdement dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

Je m'éveillai. Je regardai autour de moi avec une légère appréhension. Je tournai la tête et vis que je me trouvais dans le lit de ma chambre. La mienne, celle d'Edward. La vitre avait été réparée et le sang que j'avais laissé au sol nettoyé à l'eau de javel. Dès qu'Edward vit que j'étais réveillée, il se jeta littéralement sur moi.

-Bella, Bella, mon amour… Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule. Jamais. Si j'avais su, Bella… Oh, je t'en supplie, Bella, parle-moi ! Je suis tellement désolé, je m'en veux tellement.

Il passa ses mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, déposant de petits baisers sur ceux-ci et sur le haut de mon front.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Bella. Tellement peur d'arriver trop tard. Ca ne s'est joué qu'à quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de retard et c'était la mort pour toi. Comment ai-je pu partir sans prendre de précautions en ce qui te concernait ? Jamais plus, Bella, je ne te laisserai seule.

Il me colla contre son torse, le visage empli de regrets et de culpabilité. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. De haine envers cet homme qui avait attenté à ma vie, de soulagement de me savoir encore en vie, de honte, de tristesse et de rancune envers lui-même, pour ne pas avoir été là.

Il releva la tête, l'équivalent d'une seconde. Ses yeux se perdirent légèrement dans le vide et il parla :

-La famille aimerait voir comment tu vas. Surtout Carlisle. Te sens-tu prête à venir les affronter ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de descendre pour le moment. J'avais tellement peur qu'il se trouve en bas. Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. Etait-il même encore vivant, le monstre, le tueur ?

Edward soupira. Il prit son ton le plus réconfortant.

-Bella, je sais que tu as peur, et je le comprends. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir, durant ces quelques heures ou tu as dû survivre. Mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Il n'est plus. Rosalie l'a tué avant que Carlisle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Tu ne risques absolument plus rien. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Il était mort. Je n'avais plus à m'en faire. Je n'étais cependant pas heureuse ou soulagée. Un homme était mort, et même s'il était un monstre, je ne m'en réjouissais pas. Puis, je me rendis compte de la réalité. Il était mort, j'étais vivante, et Edward était là, avec moi. Je n'allai pas être séparé de lui. C'était bien ce fait qui m'avait fait le plus peur, alors que cet humain me traquait.

Je passai mes mains tremblantes contre les joues de l'homme que j'aimais et posai légèrement mes lèvres contres les siennes. Il ne répondit pas vraiment à mon baiser, se contentant de ne pas me vexer. J'y mettais plus de passion, plus de désir, avant de me remettre à pleurer dans le creux de son épaule. Il traça des cercles dans mon dos, tout en me réconfortant par des paroles apaisantes.

-Pleure, Bella ! Tant que cela te fera du bien, tant que cela te sera nécessaire, pleure…

oOo

Après quelques heures, je me calmai. J'avais vidé mon stock de larmes sur la chemise d'Edward maintenant trempée. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas encore prononcé une seule parole, depuis que j'étais réveillée. Edward m'avait supplié de lui dire quelque chose, mais j'étais toujours prise de court par des crises de larmes incontrôlables, avant de finalement reprendre le dessus. Edward, qui me serrait contre lui, avait abandonné l'idée de me faire parler, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que me brusquer n'aurait aucun effet. Maintenant, il me serrait simplement dans ses bras et me donnait l'impression, sûrement sans le savoir, qu'il dormait.

Alors que je venais d'évacuer toutes les peurs retenues alors que je me faisais traquer, je pris la tête à Edward et la serra contre mon cœur.

-Puis-je savoir en quel honneur cette étreinte m'est offerte ?

Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux cuivrés et humai son odeur. Il voulait que je lui parle. Il voulait que je lui réponde. Je gardai le silence, cherchant mes mots. Edward se méprit sur la signification ce silence et soupira.

-J'ai tellement peur que…

-J'ai…

-Bella ?

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Oui, Bella ?

-J'ai eu… tellement peur de… de ne jamais pouvoir… te revoir.

Ma voix était faible, due, entre-autres, à ma fatigue, mais aussi à mon état de faiblesse.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, de ne jamais plus pouvoir revoir ton visage.

-Et moi donc… J'ai eu si peur, moi aussi. Pas seulement lorsque j'ai vu cette homme te placer un couteau sous la gorge, mais aussi après, lorsque tu ne risquais plus rien. Ton état, le fait que tu refusais de me lâcher alors que je ne me contrôlais plus. Et lorsque tu t'es réveillée, aussi. Tes larmes incessantes, ton mutisme. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il devienne permanent. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu restes traumatisée par cette expérience. Je sais que rien n'est encore cicatrisé, mais je sais maintenant, que ça va venir. Je serai là pour t'aider.

Il embrassa mon épaule, ne pouvant pas, par sa position, atteindre mes lèvres. Je me souvins ensuite que la famille, et plus particulièrement Carlisle, voulaient me voir.

-Est-ce que nous devons descendre, demandai-je ?

-Ce serait bien, mais si tu as encore besoin de temps…

-Non, c'est bon.

Je me levai difficilement et m'effondrai au sol. Edward, cependant, me rattrapa avant que je ne m'étale entièrement et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit.

Mes jambes avaient la consistance du coton. Je n'avais plus de force. Je les regardai et perçus des bandages autour de mes pieds, remontant jusqu'à mes genoux. Je regardai mon corps plus attentivement et aperçus des hématomes sur mes bras, ainsi qu'un autre sur mon ventre, beaucoup plus gros. J'avais de la gaze au cou et devinai qu'il avait réussi à planter la lame, juste avant qu'Edward n'arrive.

-Ces séquelles s'estomperont vite, Bella. Nous ne verrons bientôt plus rien tu ne garderas pas de cicatrices.

Je le croyais, ce n'étaient que des marques. J'avais connu pire. Edward avait baissé les yeux, lorsqu'il les avait vues.

-Je suis désolé.

J'acquiesçai par un signe de tête, n'ayant pas le cœur à répondre. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me descendit à la vue de tous. Nous étions à peine entrés dans le salon qu'Alice et Esmée se jetèrent sur moi.

-Oh, Bella, nous sommes tous tellement désolés. Nous n'aurions jamais dû demander à Edward de venir avec nous. Mais nous te pensions en sécurité, ici. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un tueur aurait pu entrer dans cette maison ? De plus, je m'en veux tellement Bella, je n'ai pas eu ma vision assez vite. Si je l'avais eu un peu plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pu t'attaquer. Si je l'avais eue quelques secondes plus tard, tu serais morte. Je m'en veux tellement, Bella, tellement.

Edward calma ma belle-sœur et me déposa dans le canapé. Esmée me demanda si je n'avais besoin de rien et je lui répondis que non. Mes yeux perdus dans le vague, je repensai à cet homme. Qui était-il ? Comment un homme aussi normal pouvait-il être un monstre aussi horrible ?

Edward me frotta le dos. La télévision était allumée. Voyant que je me posai des questions intérieures, Edward y répondit.

-Nous essayons de savoir si cet homme a fait du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, avant de s'en prendre à toi. Apparemment personne, pour le moment. Nous essayons aussi de savoir qui il était.

Je regardai les infos d'un œil distrait, quand un flash apparut. Il montrait la photo de mon agresseur, le décrivait physiquement et expliquait qu'il s'était enfui de l'un des deux pénitenciers de la région. Il avait été inculpé pour avoir égorgé des jeunes filles, entre les années 1999 et 2004. Il était considéré comme extrêmement dangereux et il ne fallait surtout pas s'en approcher. Si quelqu'un l'apercevait, il devait aussitôt le dénoncer à la police.

Jasper se leva.

-Eh bien, Bella… De toutes les personnes habitant la péninsule d'Olympique, il a fallu que ce soit sur toi que tombe le tueur en série évadé.

Il n'avait pas essayé de se montrer comique et je l'en remerciai intérieurement.

-A part ça… Le…

Il me regarda, avant de continuer.

-Il se trouve encore dans le garage. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Je frissonnai. Bien qu'il se trouvait être mort, il était encore dans la maison. Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Carlisle nous fit par de son plan. Il allait partir avec le corps, dans la Mercedes. Ils iraient déposer le corps dans les environs de Seattle, avant de revenir effacer toutes les traces. En ce qui concernaient Edward et moi, Carlisle nous proposa de prendre quelques jours de vacances, seuls, tous les deux, dans le lieu de notre choix. Le but de cette virée était de me remettre de mes émotions.

oOo

Carlisle et Jasper partirent jeter le corps, alors que mon aimé ainsi que moi-même allions nous installer dans la chambre. Il me posa sur le canapé. Je m'allongeai, Edward dans mon dos. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre et déposa des baisers sur mon épaule.

-Où souhaites-tu que nous allions ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Un endroit chaud ?

Je réfléchissais. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver enfermée à l'intérieur toute la journée, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir.

-Tu ne pourras pas sortir.

-Et si je te proposai un endroit chaud où nous pourrions sortir tous les deux ?

-Où ?

-Carlisle a offert, il y quelques années, une île à ma mère. Si je lui demande, elle nous permettra sûrement d'y passer quelques jours.

J'étais ébahie. Carlisle avait offert une… ILE ? Comment pouvait-il offrir de pareils présents ? Je savais que l'argent n'était pas un manque, en ce qui les concernait, mais de là à offrir une île… C'était de la folie furieuse.

-Edward, rassure-moi…

Il se releva, soudain tout alerte.

-Oui ?

-Tu…

-Je, fit-il voyant que je ne continuai pas ?

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'offrir une île, dans un futur aussi proche que lointain ?

Il rigola et se recoucha.

-Si tu me le demandes, un jour…

-Ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

-Alors pas d'île.

Je soufflai. Qu'est-ce que je ferai d'une île ? Pourquoi ne pas m'offrir le continent américain, pendant qu'il y était ? Cependant…

-Je veux bien aller sur l'île d'Esmée, finis-je par dire à haute voix.

-Très bien, je lui en parlerai. Dors, maintenant. Tu en as besoin.

Je me calai le plus confortablement possible dans ses bras et m'effondrai littéralement dans ses bras.

oOo

Les jours étaient rapidement passés. Au départ, j'avais eu peur de tout. Le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter. Plusieurs nuits d'affilées, avant que nous partions pour l'île, je m'étais réveillée en hurlant. Edward me berçait alors jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Cela prenait parfois des heures, ou quelques minutes, lorsque je manquais cruellement de sommeil.

Edward souffrait de mon état. Heureusement, celui-ci s'était amélioré avec le temps et notre voyage en Amérique du Sud, sur cette mystérieuse et si magnifique île d'Esmée. Ces quelques jours m'avaient fait remonter la pente. Nous y avions, d'ailleurs, passé une merveilleuse nuit, Edward et moi.

Peu à peu je m'étais remise de mes émotions. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'éloigner d'Edward, au risque de faire une crise de larme ou d'anxiété. Edward l'avait compris, bien que j'aie essayé de le lui cacher, et essayait de toujours se trouver dans mon champ de vision. Lorsqu'il devait chasser, il y allait durant mon sommeil. J'espérai que cette situation n'allait pas durer trop longtemps.

Je ne voulais pas dégouter Edward de ma présence.

Peu de temps plus tard, les Denalis eurent une fois encore besoin de nous. Carlisle voulut faire venir Edward mais renonça très vite à cette idée lorsqu'il vit dans quelle frayeur l'idée qu'Edward parte me mit. Espérons que mes peurs disparaîtront lorsque je me ferai transformer. D'ailleurs, c'était pour quand ?

–

Voilà pour ce petit OS. Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Un petit commentaire ?

A bientôt :)


End file.
